SANAR
by LagrimasSolitarias
Summary: Que importaba la especie de ese ser, que con solo un abrazo lograba calmarla mejor que los calmantes que hace unas horas quien sepa quien le había inyectado. Que importaba si el orgullo característico de su raza estaba siendo pisoteado por mostrarse tan vunerable con alguien de inferior raza, si los mimos en las delicadas carisias en su cabeza no cesaban. KeefxTenn


_**¡Hola linduras!.**_

 _ **Esta es otra de mis singulares parejas, la tenia pensada hace mucho y quise aprovechar algo que necesito sacarme usando a este par, asi que aviso esta raro y medio cursi KeefxTeen.**_

 _ **Dedicado a quien apenas empezando a sanar sus heridas y ya esta luchando por sanar por amor las de alguien más. Ni mi eterna fidelidad amor y gratitud será suficiente para agradecerte tu existencia en mi vida con tu dulce y calidad luz.**_

 _ **Invasor Zim es propiedad del maestro Jhonen Vasquez, solo la historia le pertenece a LagrimasSolitarias.**_

* * *

 **"SANAR"**

No sabia cuantas horas llevaba caminando bajo ese quemante sol, a como podía les seguía el paso a los soldados que lo custodiaban, era muy difícil el caminar con grilletes en los tobillos y cadenas aprisionando sus muñecas, las cuales arrastraba levantando el polvo del suelo seco.

Pero sin embargo a pesar de morir de la sed se sentía tan dichoso. No le importaba ver todo el paisaje destrozado, como si fue un espejismo que hace algunas horas hubo una ciudad llena de mugrosos edificios imponentes, ahora solo destrucción lograban apreciar sus ojos esmeraldas.

—¡Apresúrate!, ¡No tenemos todo el día!.

Le grito molesto uno de los soldados empujándolo para apresurar el paso. Era muy frustrante que mientras los demás se divertían en medio de la conquista del planeta ellos debían gastar su valioso tiempo en llevar una insignificante propiedad a la nave de recuerdos.

—Lo siento. Mis zapatos son nuevos y me aprietan un poco, pero sé que esta agradable caminata me ayudara a estirarlo.

Termino de decir el de cabellos esponjados naranjas con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro, un poco sucio por un par de lágrimas que hace un par de horas se habían secado.

Lagrimas que no eran por la repentina invasión a mano de una vil raza alienígena a su planeta, ni porque teniendo catorce años podía dar a toda su familia por muerta, al igual que dada por esclavizada a los pocos que sobrevivieran de su especie. Sino por un motivo que apago un segundo su sonrisa antes de volver a nacer en aumento.

—¡Solo no hables! Zim tenía razón.

Se dijo un soldado al otro.

—Cierto. Su voz melosa es insoportable.

—De seguro con solo cinco segundos de oírlo bastaran para que la ineficiente de Tenn quede mas loca de lo que esta.

Se dijeron antes de echarse a reír, en lo que él ojos jade los escuchaba confundido.

Keef estaba apunto de preguntar quien era ese ser y porque se burlaban a costillas suyas, antes de percatarse que habían llegado frente a una enorme nave, de la cual se habría con lentitud una compuerta. Miro que por dentro era como una tienda de recuerdos llena de cosas como dulces oh simples baratijas, quizás eran los recuerdos que los invasores se llevaban de su conquista de la Tierra.

—Esperamos disfrutes la agradable compañía.

Escucho decirle uno de sus custodios tomándolo de su camisa celeste con arco iris, pasando arrojarlo dentro de formas tosca, para luego serrarse la compuerta dejando a Keef en una semi oscuridad, ya que entraba algo de luz por una alta ventana.

—¿Compañía?.

Se pregunto poniéndose de pie, sacudiendo su colorida ropa.

—¿Hola?.

Llamo emocionado que al parecer no estaría solo en lo que Zim terminaba de hacer su trabajo.

—¡HOLA!, ¡¿Hay alguien aquí?!.

Vio unas cajas moviéndose a su lado derecho, se incremento su emoción acercándose.

—No seas tímido oh tímida, solo quiero hablar contigo. Mi nombre es...

Intento mover las cajas alcanzando a ver un par de antenas risadas, antes de ser brutalmente atacado por una fuerza inimaginable. Sintió su cabeza chocar contra el duro suelo frio de la nave, seguido de desesperados golpes en todo su cuerpo, al igual que profundos arañazos.

—¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!.

Gritaba intentando quitarse a ese ser salvaje de encima agitándose las cadenas en sus muñecas, recordando involuntariamente a la malvada ardilla que lo hizo caer del techo de una casa escapándose a partir el cráneo, y mandándolo a el hospital durante meses por sus rabiosos ataques.

—¡POR FAVOR DETENTE FALSO ZIM, ARDILLA!.

Podía sentir de nuevo el dolor indescriptible de sus bellos ojos esmeraldas siendo arrancados de su rostro, era como si en este instante lo estuviera viviendo y no tenia la amistosa voz de Zim cerca para sacarlo del trance como esa vez.

La aflicción lo abrazo junto a lágrimas que amenazaban nacer de ese par de ojos que le implantaron hace casi dos años en el hospital de la ciudad sin nombre.

Su subconsciente lo sacudió recordándole que esa solo era una mala experiencia del pasado que ya había superado y no podía dañarlo. Agito con fuerzas su cabeza y tomo a como pudo de las muñecas a la creatura sobre él deteniendo sus movimientos, con la fuerza suficiente de acabar con sus ataques pero no la suficiente como para lastimar sus muñecas por el agarre.

—Detente...

Logro decir con la respiración agitada por el ajetreo. Sintió a la creatura obedecer, pero llamo su atención que no solo detuvo sus desesperados forcejeos sino que aparte de ello estaba temblando a la vez que sollozando.

—E... están... en... todas.. todas... p... p... partes...

Tartamudeo temblando en aumento.

—... ¿Quienes?...

Abrazo echándole con suavidad sus delgados brazos sobre el pequeño ser sobre su cuerpo lastimado, intentando protegerlo de lo que sea que asía a su liviano cuerpo temblar.

—Las Ucis...

Respondió en un hilo de voz aferrando sus seis garras en la camiseta del chico apretando sus manos, como una minina que por terror de caerse de la más alta de las cortinas que trepo, se aferra sus garritas maullando.

—¡DEFECTUOSAS!.

Grito desgarrando parte de la camisa del ojos verdes.

¿Ucis defectuosas? El ojos esmeraldas intento recordar ese termino que escucho mencionar a uno de los soldados que lo traían custodiado, alguno dijo que la Uci de Zim era defectuosa, y Uci según vio al quitarse literalmente la piel el perrito de Zim es un pequeño robot. ¿Seria que esa chica (Que clasifico como tal por su delicada aunque chillona voz femenina) les temía a robot de ese tipo? Pero si Gir no se miraba peligroso.

Se logro sentar incrementando el abrazo, buscando tranquilizar el temblor de gatita mojada en el delgado cuerpo que aprisionaban sus brazos. Abrió sus ojos como platos alcanzando a ver con poca luz entrando por la alta ventana, varias cicatrices en la cabeza verde manzana que escondía su rostro en su pecho balbuciendo cosas incomprensibles, al igual que observo cicatrices en sus delicadas antenas rizadas. Era claro que todo su cuerpo bajo el uniforme estaba lleno de ellas.

Algo que tenían en común, ya que él tenía muchas cicatrices bajo su alegre vestimenta y en brazos, como recuerdos de la perversa ardilla y aquella explosión en su cuerpo, cuando se sintió lleno de felicidad presenciando un hermoso abrazo.

Sabía lo mucho que le dolían a esa temerosa alienígena. Porque lo peor de una cicatriz es que al verla es inevitable recordar una leve escena de como nació. Pero las peores cicatrices son las que se arrastran en el alma, porque esas ni con operaciones se borran.

Pero ese joven lleno de luz en su interior se decía así mismo que las cicatrices pierden su peso cuando la felicidad que esta en las cosas mas sencillas como un abrazo, pueden aliviar el dolor del alma, transmitiendo una magia que sana mejor que cualquier tipo de medicamento.

Por ello abrazo más a la ojos rojizos dándole calor con su cálido pecho, meciendo con suavidad a la caída soldada como si de una inocente smeet se tratase.

—Sssshhhh. Ya se fueron.

Su corazón humano aumento el ritmo de latidos por ver como ese delicado rostro verde de tez manzana se despegaba de su pecho, conectando sus ojos rojizos temerosos con sus vivas esmeraldas claras.

—Me dijeron que jamás volverán.

Acaricio su cabeza llenándola de sublimes mimos como sino existiera nada más en el universo que consentir a la dueña de ese par de encendidos ojos brillantes, asiéndola vibrar en lugar de temblar, y mover sus antenas rizadas agitandose por el cariño. Acción que hizo al pelirrojo reír enternecido por la reacción de la fémina, ignorando un sonrojo adornando su blanco rostro.

—¿Cual es tu nombre?...

Se perdió observando con intensidad el terror en su mirada no humana.

Esos ojos, ese temblor en sus finos labios, esa respiración agitada en sus antenas, era justamente como el debió haberse visto cuando logro escapar de la ardilla, sin visión alguna con el intenso dolor de los ojos bionicos que habían explotado dentro de su rostro. Podía ver el miedo en esas joyas rojas, la inmensa necesidad de escapar de quien solo busca destrozarte.

¿Como era que el supero su trauma con los animales?, ¿Como fue que volvió a sonreír después de creer que Zim estaba molesto con el durante meses por la fiesta fallida?, ¿Como pudo volver a ser el mismo de antes con su mejor y único amigo distanciado? Fácil, el tuvo el consuelo que el ojos rubís a pesar de estar distanciado lo quería, y no existe mayor verdad que el cariño de un amigo te inyecta la fuerza necesaria para sonreírle a la vida.

Muchos podían considerar a ese chico como una especie de lunático, por vivir en una ciudad, más bien en un mundo lleno de vidas apagadas, que en lugar de ver lo hermoso de los días se sumergen en la agonía. Pero no era que las facultades mentales de Keef no estuvieran bien, sino que el tenia una facultad que solo un ser pensante podía clasificar "Positivismo" él era una alma pura que se sentía agradecido con la vida por existir y como pago le entrega al universo el ser positivo.

Aunque hace unas horas deseo por primera vez en su existencia el desaparecer del universo, dejando a un par de lágrimas solitarias escapar de sus esmeraldas.

* * *

Iba camino a la escuela cuando vio cientos de naves extraterrestres bajar y pequeños seres piel verde salir con garbo de ellas. Abrió sus jades como platos al reconocer a su mejor amigo Zim entre ellos. Luciendo un par de arrogantes rubís y delgadas antenas sin cabellos negros en su verde cabeza.

A parecer el iba dirigiendo a esa multitud de alienígenas que cargaban armas casi del tamaño de sus cuerpos, empezando a dispersarse por orden del ojos rubís. Él cual le paso de largo, pero Keef tomo su antebrazo a un en estado impactado, como pidiéndole oh más bien implorándole una explicación.

¿Seria que Dib tuvo la razón todo este tiempo y su mejor amigo es de otro planeta?.

El Irken se soltó con asco de su agarre, y después de saciarse de la mezcla de terror con confusión en la cara del humano más latoso de la Tierra: Le grito que su estúpida amistad de un día solo fue para no levantar sospechas con el hecho de no tener amigos en la escuela, que el mismo se encargo de sacarle los ojos con una maquina en el regalo moño esponjado que le obsequio provocando la desgracia de la ardilla, que el junto a Dib armaron un complot para hacerlo explotar de la felicidad en un abrazo, que rebalso más asco con odio contenido que sello de amistad. El ojos rubís se jactaba entre risas que retumbaban en sus blancos oídos.

En ese momento pudo maldecir todo lo existente desboronandose por completo de rodillas en el pavimento, pudo decirse tonto una y otra vez por haber ilusamente creído que para Zim era su amigo, pudo entregarse en la histeria por tener una miserable vida solitaria y atacar al ser que se burlaba de su dolor, jactándose de la falsa ilusión de felicidad pasajera en nombrarlo su mejor amigo.

Pero no pudo ni siquiera reclamarle absolutamente nada a ese alíen que aunque lo haya utilizado, desechado, e intentado destruir, no era capaz de odiarlo. Porque a pesar que en este instante el era el destruidor de su planeta y de toda su especie, al igual que el responsable de sus desesperadas lagrimas... Él era Zim, el que como haya sido le dio la felicidad de sentir como es tener un amigo. Lo quería por ello lo perdonaba sin necesidad que se disculpase. Además no podía juzgar la actitud de Zim, él no sabia como era que la especie a la que pertenecía se educaba bajo que conceptos, Zim no tenia la culpa de actuar como lo asía.

Seco sus lagrimas iluminando a el universo con su amplia sonrisa brillante que volvió a posarse en su rostro, escuchando que Zim después de mencionarles algo sobre que la Tierra se volvió importante para el imperio a causa de un elixir azucarado que solo en ella se encuentra, les ordeno a un par de soldados que se mantuvieron junto a él todo el tiempo, que se lo llevaran encadenado a la nave de recuerdos porque lo tomaba como mascota.

¿Mascota? Su ser no cabía en él de la felicidad, porque el Irken pudo ordenar que lo eliminaran oh esclavizaran y en lugar de eso le permitiría estar a su lado, como fiel mascota cosa que siempre ciegamente había sido.

* * *

Salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar la voz de la fémina descansando el rostro en su regazo, asiéndose una bolita en su protector abrazo. Como si ese chico de especie desconocida para ella, pudiera protegerla de todo el daño de sus recuerdos.

—Tenn.

Respondió sin tartamudear a su pregunta de hace un momento, estando de nuevo en su estado de lucidez que no le duraba mucho tiempo.

Así que de ella era de quien hablaban los soldados que lo custodiaron, pensó el cabellos naranjas, ¿Que acaso su raza la creía loca?. ¡NO!, ¡Ella no estaba loca!. Ella solo por lo que analizaba había pasado por un severo trauma con las Ucis defectuosas que menciono. Ella solo necesitaba compresión, paciencia, pero sobretodo ayuda para sanar cada herida, y no precisamente físicas. Así podría recuperándose renovándose siendo más fuerte que antes.

—Sabes, tu nombre es muy bonito.

Y no estaría sola en ese proceso, ya que él la animaría a dar cada uno de sus lentos pasos.

—Tan bonito como tus ojos...

Susurro más para si que para la hembra de otra especie a la que le seguía acariciando su pequeña cabeza, arrullándola con el sonido de las cadenas colgando de sus muñecas.

No sabiendo que con la audición perfecta de sus rizadas antenas alcanzo a escuchar esas ultimas palabras, provocándole un encendido sonrojo.

Tenn no comprendía porque ese ser era tan amable con ella, ni porque el calor de su cuerpo en ese abrazo la parecía llenar de nuevas energías. No era consiente de donde estaban en este momento ni el porque esa mirada jade se encontraba en ese sitio.

De lo único que era plenamente consiente era como esa maldita experiencias con las Ucis en mal funcionamiento la había hecho perder su misión, y toda su buena reputación de alumna impecable en la prestigiosa academia Irken, ¿Que habrían dicho sus compañeros?... ¿Que habrán opinado sus amigos?.

¿Amigos?. En sus segundos de nitidez se preguntaba que había sido de ellos, aunque eso no le preocupaba porque las últimas noticias que supo fueron que la mayoría habían conquistado su planeta asignado, él primero en hacerlo fue Skoodge.

Sonreía orgullosa en imaginarse a su amigo más cercano bañado en gloria por su logro. A la vez que aumentaba su sonrisa por imaginar que Tak estaba encargada de algo superior a la operación ruina inevitable parte dos, por algún motivo no estuvo en la gran asignación así que ella no esperaba menos de la altanera de su amiga, la cual vio por ultima vez el día de las pruebas finales, tocándole a cada una en el lado contrario del planeta.

Salió de sus pensamientos sintiendo un olor a sangre, recordando los golpes y arañazos que le dio a el ser que seguía con sus delicados mimos.

—Lo... siento.

Se disculpo en un hilo de voz, no queriendo levantar la cabeza del pecho donde se refugiaba su cansado rostro, inclinando sus antenas mostrando arrepentimiento. Los Irken son muy orgullos por naturaleza como para disculparse, pero Tenn sentía injusto ese trato para un ser de voz que destilaba bondad, y que en los minutos que tenia de conocerlo solo se había ocupado de intentar calmarla.

—Oh.

Hasta ese momento el cabellos naranjas recordó el ardor de los arañazos junto al dolor de los golpes, no definió si es que no eran algo grave oh simplemente el estado de la hembra de otra especie era su mayor prioridad.

—Eso no es nada.

Sonrió con dulzura a recostando su espalda en unas enormes cajas que los rodeaban, aun sin liberar del confort de mimos a la de mirada rojiza.

—Pero acepto tus disculpas... Tenn.

Saborío el como se sentía decir ese singular nombre, no entendiendo el porque sus mejillas ardian no por los arañazos sino que de sonrojadas, a causa que la mencionada correspondió su abrazo, agradecida que la perdonase con tanta facilidad. Esa no era la actitud de un Irken, pero la bellos ojos rojos estaba tan necesitada de complexión y esa alma pura parecía emanarla.

Que importaba la especie de ese ser, que con solo un abrazo lograba calmarla mejor que los calmantes que hace unas horas quien sepa quien le había inyectado. Que importaba si el orgullo característico de su raza estaba siendo pisoteado por mostrarse tan vunerable con alguien de inferior raza, si los mimos en las delicadas carisias en su cabeza no cesaban. Que importaba donde y porque se encontraban en ese lugar con poca luz, si ese individuo que aun no sabia como llamar la acompañaba. Nada importaba, por ello no pensó en nada sintiendo una de sus cicatrices humedecerse a causa de un leve beso en su cabeza, seguido de agitar con suavidad sus antenas al sentirse acariciadas por una melosa voz diciendo.

—Mi nombre es Keef. Y te prometo que cuidare de ti.

El ojos esmeraldas sintió una débil pero sincera sonrisa pintándose en el rostro refugiado en su pecho, la sintió tan hermosa sin necesidad de verla, provocándole a sus jades claros brillar. Es que esa pequeña chica entre sus delgados brazos parecía tan frágil como si fuese porcelana pura apunto de romperse, era ciego que pertenecía a la raza titulada por las demás, la más maldita de la galaxia. Él solo quería enterarle cualquiera que fuese el pasado que perturbaba su mirada rojiza.

Quizás así podría hacerle nacer más como esa sonrisa que ahora le ocultaba con timidez, y ese día podría gozarse en contemplarla. Podría todo de si siendo el triple de positivo con alegría en cada momento, asiendo de todo para ayudar a la temerosos ojos a superar al igual que él su trauma.

De esa forma así él también podría sanar cualquier rastro de dolor y vacío ayudando a esa soldada caída a sanar el suyo, la protegería sobre su vida hasta de sus malos recuerdos entregándole buenos, se encargaría en no dejar de sonreír motivándola hacerlo, se mantendría firme influenciándola a estarlo, protegería esa unión nacida en la semi oscuridad de dos vidas contrarias lastimadas que se vinieron a encontrar en un día no planeado, pero sobretodo le enseñaría con paciencia a dejar todo lo doloroso atrás porque ese era el primer paso para logar sanar.

 _ **(Fin)**_

* * *

 _ **Divino QuQ**_

 _ **jajaja pero saben hace poco me di cuenta que existen varios autores en ingles que también escriben de parejas de este tipo n.n me alegra no ser la única que se derrite con parejas así. En lo personal siento que Keef es el indicado para ayudar a Tenn en sanar su trauma, porque Keef ya supero el suyo siendo un simple humano a demostrado ser muy fuerte como para sobrevivir a una explosión en su cuerpo, caida de techo, y que saquen sus ojos sin anestesia alguna y seguir de pie etc, además que lo adoro ^w^ nadie mejor para ayudar a la pobre de Tenn en salir de la oscuridad. Creo que es la única pareja de humano y alíen que tengo en mi lista de favoritos. Aunque algún día escribiré un SkoodgexTenn que le debo a alguien.**_

 _ **Aclaro que lo de Keef de mascota de Zim, y que había un elixir en la Tierra lo tomo de mi fic ZaTr TE EXTRAÑO.**_

 _ **Bueno gracias por leer, agradeceré sus comentarios.**_

 _ **Nos vemos/leemos lindura.**_


End file.
